39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vespers
'History' The Vespers are an organization dating back to the early 1500's, just like the Cahills. Damien Vesper was Gideon Cahill's best friend untill he betrayed him for the master serum by starting the 1507 fire, as seen on the back of the Thomas Jefferson Cards Card Combo. It is known that they are the Cahill's worst enemies. In the introduction to the The Black Book of Buried Secrets, Rick Riordan stated that every author-agent (i.e. Margaret Peterson Haddix, Jude Watson, Patrick Carman, etc) present during their meeting seemed to be terrified by the mere mention of the Vespers. They seem to be worse than any Cahill, as stated by William McIntyre, "They make Isabel Kabra look like Mother Teresa", and that, from the reader's standpoint, Isabel is generally considered the worst, cruelest, and most ruthless Cahill. Isabel Kabra is in fact, half Vesper; her maiden name was Vesper-Hollingsworth. One of her parents' last name was Vesper, most likely her father. This makes Ian Kabra and Natalie Kabra one quarter Vesper. Arthur Trent was part of a family related to the Vespers who disowned himself from the family. Broderick Wizard is confirmed to not be a Cahill. The Vespers attacked Amy, Dan and William McIntyre or Fiske Cahill in Switzerland at a bank while dealing with Grace's account. Amy called Jonah Wizard, and in a panicky voice (over much static) said, "They found us. The Vespers are coming". It is suspected that the Vespers are after Gideon'sDamien Vespergolden ring. 'Characters' Official Known Vespers: *Mr. Vesper - Damien's great-great-great-grandfather who suffered the Black Plague *Damien Vesper - founder *George S. Patton- a World War Two general who invaded Casablanca in order to steal Gideon Cahill's ring *Arthur Trent - biologically a Vesper, loyalty: Madrigal; revealed in the Black Book of Buried Secrets and some cards. *Ana Kosara - probably a biological Ekat, loyalty: Vesper; revealed in the Black Book of Buried Secrets *Teodora Kosara - biologically an Ekat, pretended to be a Madrigal, loyalty: Vesper; revealed in the Black Book of Buried Secrets *Isabel Kabra - her maiden (now middle) name is "Vesper-Hollingsworth". *Casper Wyoming - tried to kill Amy, Dan, and Fiske in Switzerland. *Bruno - a Swiss bank president's assistant who was in league with Casper Wyoming Suspected Vespers: *Broderick T. Wizard - in one card, there was a hint that he may be a Vesper as he is the only character to be "non-Cahill' as of''' '''Into the Gauntlet. Also, on his card, an e-mail from the Lucians says "We know what you are." * Shep Trent - cousin to Arthur Trent, most likely inactive if at all. *Buchanan Holt- a shadow of a V on his card is shown, and it is possible that they were the ones that stole the file. Half or Part Vesper *Ian Kabra *Natalie Kabra Suspected Part Vesper: *Jonah Wizard *Eisenhower Holt *Hamilton Holt *Madison Holt *Reagan Holt Category:Vespers Category:Families Category:Ekaterina Category:Lucian Category:Madrigal Category:Janus Category:Tomas Category:Trent Family Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Kabra Family